The present invention relates generally to the art of plastic packaging apparatuses, and more particularly, to a flexible, plastic packaging apparatus and method for use in containing and transporting articles held therein.
A number of packaging apparatuses, such as pouches or bags, constructed of flexible plastic of various compositions can be found in the art. Moreover, the need for flexible plastic bags of various structures which can be utilized to contain and transport articles maintained therein has been and continues to be recognized. Small, conventional sealable plastic bags can be used to carry a variety of articles therein; however, space is often limited and they do not typically provide handle mechanisms for use in transportation. Flexible, plastic bags as presently used in grocery and department stores are sometimes larger and usually include handles or gripping means, but have limitations as to practical use with certain articles, for instance when it is preferred that the articles maintained therein be sealed therein for transportation.
It has been common in the past to package chemicals, in liquid and solid forms, in water-soluble bags or pouches for various applications. Examples of chemicals often packaged in water-soluble pouches include pesticides, herbicides, and fungicides and application of one or more of such chemicals typically entails delivery of a number of the chemical-containing water-soluble pouches to a site for application. Along with the water-soluble pouches, it is also desirable and often necessary to deliver written directions concerning the product or products, and this has been accomplished in the past by the use of pressure-sensitive adhesives usually incurring significant cost.
In delivery of the water-soluble pouches and written directions relating thereto, there is an obvious need to protect such items from moisture. While is has been possible to pack and seal multiple water-soluble pouches in a single compartment plastic package, this approach suffers a disadvantage in that once the package has been opened, all of the pouches must be used or else the package must somehow be re-closed to protect the remaining moisture sensitive, water-soluble pouches, a process which usually requires an expensive re-closure mechanism be added to the package.
The need exists therefore for a more practical, convenient and efficient method for containing and transporting products such as a water-soluble products. Thus, the instant invention meets the long-felt need for an apparatus and method for conveniently containing and transporting water-soluble products, as well as other products.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant provides a packaging apparatus and method for containing and transporting products maintained therein, and more particularly, for containing and transporting water-soluble products. The flexible packaging apparatus for containing and transporting product comprises a plurality of compartments for containing product therein and a center section interconnecting the compartments. Handle means are defined in the center section, and the center section can further define at least one compartment therein.
The method of the invention for containing and transporting product contained in the flexible packaging apparatus comprises the steps of providing a plurality of compartments for containing product with a center section interconnecting the compartments and defining handle means therein, inserting product into the plurality of compartments and optionally inserting an article such as written paperwork into the compartment defined by the center section, sealing the product within the plurality of compartments, and utilizing the handle means defined by the center section to transport the flexible packaging apparatus containing product therein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel packaging apparatus and method for containing and transporting product held therein, particularly water-soluble product.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a packaging apparatus and method which is practical, convenient and efficient for containing and transporting product, particularly water-soluble product.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a packaging apparatus and method for containing and transporting product wherein written paperwork, such as directions for use of product contained in the packaging apparatus, can also be contained and transported without using pressure-sensitive adhesives.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a packaging apparatus and method providing independent and separately sealable compartments for containing product, particularly water-soluble product. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a packaging apparatus and method for carrying a greater load of product, particularly water-soluble product.
These and other objects are achieved, in whole or in part, by the present invention. Some of the objects of the invention having been stated, other objects will become evident as the description proceeds, when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings described hereinbelow.
Some of the objects of the invention having been stated hereinabove, other objects will become evident as the description proceeds when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings as best described hereinbelow.